Talk:Creddie/@comment-5679407-20121103041741
I don't think that we can speculate much as to what will happen after iGoodbye, and/or Sam & Cat, as the show has kept a pretty tight lid on things. After reading many of the comments in support of Creddie, I can now understand the reasoning for why this ship is supported. I, personally, don't think that Creddie will happen--not that it shouldn't or couldn't, just that it won't--because there's hasn't been any real focus on the relationship of just Carly and Freddie. There have been focuses on Carly's relationship with Spencer (iWtSwS, iChristmas, iMSG;) Carly's relationship with Sam (iDWtF, iMSG, iQiC, iRC;) Sam's relationship with Freddie (iKiss, iRwM, and pretty much most of season 4;) and Freddie's relationship with Marissa (iFence, iJapan, iMove Out.) The only exploration made into just Freddie and Carly's relationship was in iSYL, where Carly's feelings were revealed to be one-dimensional. As Freddie mention, since nothing had changed, Carly was in love with what he did, not him (at the time.) I don't think anyone is denying that Freddie likes Carly, but it has never been made clear that Carly likes Freddie, at least outside of a platonic arrangement--that is "Creddie's" burden. And, I hope that we'd at least acknowledge that Freddie also likes Sam. The key difference is that Sam also likes Freddie. To me, Seddie makes more sense, because thoughout the series, there's been a progression in Sam and Freddie's relationship. They started as enemies, then "frenemies," then friends, then arguably "best friends," then lovers, and now... it's just the lingo period after the break-up. Their relationship has been in flux since the beginning, where as Carly and Freddie, with the exception of iSYL, has shared the same friendly dynamic for 5 years. Even in iOaR, where the revelation that Freddie hopes that it isn't too late for Carly to love him doesn't display anything new. It only shows that Freddie's continuous pining for Carly still remains unrequited (as Carly has yet to revisit the issue, even though she had her suspicions as to what he had said.) Again, Carly has not returned Freddie's feelings. Chances are: she won't anytime in the near future. Lastly, whether we, the fans, are "Seddie" or "Creddie," the show itself, when analyzing the character interactions and relationships has solidified itself as "Seddie," even if it didn't want to promote a ship. Real relationships aren't fostered in a vacuum, where nothing changes; real relationships are dynamic, tested, and filled with conflict. Sam may not be your favorite character but her character distinction is plausable and relatable. Even though a lot of her attention in the beginning towards Freddie has been negative, Sam still paid a lot of attention to Freddie--which is why I think she's liked Freddie since the beginning of the series. If there's to be a resolution, then it belongs to Sam and Freddie, whose relationship has always had a variable nature (are they even friends, now?) But, I digress. Thanks for reading my incredibly long rant and I hope no one feels bashed, as that is far from my intention.